fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helios' Platinum Nuzlocke Challenge That Would Be In Webcomic Format If I could do Art! Prologue.
(SETTING: January 12th, 12:00 AM, An underground lab in Veilstone City.) Charon: Sir Cyrus, We have pinpointed the locations of the three Pokemon required to make the Red Chain. Cyrus: Good. And what of the whearabouts of the International Police? Has he been found? Mars: No sir, but we are working diligently to locate him and rid the world of him and his meddling. Cyrus: Well work harder, We can't reawaken the Creation Trio with him meddling in our affairs. As for the Lake Guardians, we will wait for the right moment, then take them here to create the Chain. Galactic Grunt: Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Jupiter and Saturn. Cyrus: Patch them in. (A hologram projector activates, and reveals Galatic Commanders Jupiter and Saturn.) Cyrus: This better be important, we're in the middle of a meeting. Jupiter: It is, sir. We're in Eterna City, we've just removed the Plaques of the Palkia and Dialga statues, we're sending them to headquarters for research. Cyrus: Good. Any trouble in removing them? Saturn: No sir, we got in at night fall and waited for everyone to fall asleep. We've covered our tracks as well by spray-painting the emblem of another organization where the plaques once were. Cyrus: Well done. Report back to HQ to prepare for the next phase of the plan. (Hologram closes) (The next dat, in Twinleaf Town.) (An Alarm Clock hits 9:00 AM and goes off.) (A boy gets out of bed, and gets dressed.) Helios: Another boring day... Might as well go down and eat breakfast... (Helios walks downstairs) Helios' Mom: Honey, you're friend... er... What was his name? Helios: Mom. We live in a town with LITTERALLY FIVE OTHER PEOPLE. FIVE. If you can't remember my friend's name, you have issues mom! Helios' Mom: I'm getting old H- Helios: No! You always use that excuse! Not anymore! You need to get to know the people around here better! Because you never know when I could get attacked by wild Pokemon at the lake, and be forced to use some blue-penguin type thing to defend my self alongside Barry, who's going to be a jerk and choose the Grass Turtle that's strong against my penguin! Helios' Mom: Barry? Helios: That's my friend, mom! Gawd! I'm leaving for his house! (Helios Storms out.) Helios' Mom: Kids and their Digimon... (Helios walks back in.) Helios: Mom! Seriously! Digimon don't exist in this universe! Get your facts right! Helios' Mom: Ok, I can tell your angry, walk out, but I was going to tell you it's your birthday today! Helios: I know that, Mom! But it doesn't matter because all you do is stay home, in that one little square of walking space, doing absolutely NOTHING. You don't have a job! No job=No money=No money=No presents! Helios' Mom: But this is the one where you're legally aloud to skip school for the rest of your life and make a living by making your animals fight other people's animals to the death! Helios: Oh wow! That's awesome! I totally forgot! I need to get to Barry's house and tell him about this! To be continued.... This is going to be alot like the Nuzlocke Comics of Ruby, FireRed and White, with the same kind of humor, character style and storylines as the source material, If you liked, leave a comment and I'll continue the story. Category:Platinum Nuzlocke